


Stolen Time

by RoseintheWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its just the song guys, Light Angst, Little Iwaoi, M/M, Matsuhana for like 5 seconds, Past/Present/Future, Prom, Songfic, The song has the drugs and alcohol, University, idk why i put that as tags but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseintheWind/pseuds/RoseintheWind
Summary: Take a walk in time in Oikawa and Iwaizumi's past, present and future. A tale of time, first love, moving on and coming back together again.You could never take them away from each other without them coming straight back to conquer time's reign.





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! I'm a new writer (kinda) so I decided on a Songfic first to make it easy on myself. (Needless to say, it was NOT the easiest decision. Or maybe I have shit patience, idk). It was WAY too late when I wrote this fic so if you're following along with the music video, I accidentally skipped the 2nd and 6th choruses (out of 6) so just skip those if you want.  
> A Lil key:  
> Underline: song lyric  
> Italic: Past  
> Normal: Present  
> Bold: Future  
> I HIGHLY recommend you check out the song, not just for this fic but to listen to in general. It's one of my favorites.  
> [Right Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX-QaNzd-0Y)  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic of mine! Wish me luck! :P

_"Iwa-chan! Promise me you'll come back!"  Oikawa's high pitched whine flowed throughout Iwaizumi's room._

_"Idiot. I wouldn't be able to leave for long without you accompanying my shadow."_

_I want you by my side_

_12-year-old Oikawa Tooru pouted at his best friend. "You couldn't handle being that far away for that long without me anyway! Besides traveling with you would be more fun!"_

_So that I never feel alone again_

_"It's certainly more interesting with you around." Also 12-years-old, Iwaizumi Hajime replied with a playful smirk to Oikawa's remark._

_They've always been so kind_

_"Hajime! Tooru! Are you almost done up there? Supper's ready!" Iwaizumi's mother's sharp voice called to them from the kitchen. Iwaizumi's last remark faded in forgettable time. "We've got to leave bright and early in the morning Hajime, but Tooru can stay for supper. Your mother already said it's alright."_

_"Okay, thanks!" Oikawa smiled a call back._

_Iwaizumi slightly shared the infectious smile, making Oikawa's heart flutter._

_But now they've brought you away from here_

_"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa got a little quieter._

_Iwaizumi snapped his head to Oikawa knowing any time he went quiet there was something...good or bad or both, but always something._

_"Promise me you won't forget me when you leave!"  
_

_ I hope they didn't get your mind  
_

_"Promise me that this new place won't be better, and that you won't move, and that you won't leave me here alone-" Oikawa was almost shouting through sniffles._

_Your heart is too strong anyway_

_Iwaizumi quickly exhaled before turning to embrace Oikawa. "Trashkawa I'm not moving; it's a four-day trip._

_We need to fetch back the time, that they have stolen from us._

_Oikawa wasn't looking up from the perch he had set for himself on Iwaizumi's shoulder._

_"We'll do whatever you want for a whole day." Iwaizumi wasn't really sure why he was trying to bargain with Oikawa because he didn't have a choice about the trip._

_"We do that everyday Iwa-chan." Oikawa's tired, muffled voice spoke with a slight tease and a smile._

_Iwaizumi frowned at this truth._

_"I'll buy you milk bread when I get back."_

_"One every day of that week." Oikawa perked up with a hopeful smirk._

_"Fine."  Iwaizumi was perfectly fine with that as long as he got to see Oikawa's genuine elated beam._

 

A shy smile had pulled Oikawa's lips back as the third years on the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club walked into one of the many school gyms. It hurt to step into this one specifically, with the amount of sweat and blood that had been poured into the courts' floors but then soaked up and replaced with many loud, excited third years as one would see at senior prom. 

The taste was almost bitter in Iwaizumi's mouth and could see Oikawa's fake pearly smile withdraw the tiniest bit in recognition. 

He was swooped away by the groupies that followed him around school all day, like hawks catching their prey of a mouse. 

But he had come here because Oikawa insisted ("Iwa-chan you can't miss out on senior prom! You have to watch me win Prom King!") and he planned on having fun with his friends regardless.

No matter what Oikawa did, he wouldn't let him go without at least spending time together before they moved to different universities. 

And I want you

The night rolled by and Iwaizumi felt lost without Oikawa there. He had Makki and Mattsun, but they kept unashamedly flirting with each other. He'd never admit it to his face, but he was starting to miss the curly brown hair and reflective chocolate milk eyes as they explored the scene, drinking in the colour with a breathtaken expression of a boy that he'd grown fonder of then he'd like.

We can bring it on the floor

He wanted to dance, eat, talk, laugh. The night was fading away into time's unbeckoning clutches. He just wanted to spend time with Oikawa, to hold him close and never let go. Not to time; not to anyone. 

You've never danced like this before, we don't talk about it

He saw Oikawa off to the side of the dimly lit gym, swaying with himself. Iwaizumi almost burst out laughing. He knew the exact reason why. 

The two had danced when they were kids when they were allowed to stay home by themselves for the first time. Jerky movements made into dance moves and gained laughs in return. Iwaizumi smiled at the memory of how delighted the two were.

Little did they know Oikawa's mom had a video camera in the living room and was taping the entire thing. When Iwaizumi found out, he burst out laughing to the childish antics of the two of them, but Oikawa didn't take it as lightly. He locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out until he made his mother promise she'd delete the footage, (She never did) while swearing off dancing forever.

Iwaizumi found it intriguing that the memory still burnt as fresh for him as well and felt like they were thirteen again as though they had never left those years. 

Dancin' on do the boogie all night long

Soon the most awkward thing he could think about at a senior prom happened. A wild slow song appeared!

                                                   Slow song Lv. 3min 14 sec

                   Iwaizumi Lv.18 (with hormones)

Fight     Bag

People   >Run

Luckily he didn't need to go into any of these shitty options because his gaze flipped to Hanamaki and Matsukawa terribly slow dancing on purpose of course. 

He smiled at their antics but a small lightbulb went off in his head as he flipped his gaze to Oikawa. 

Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it

Iwaizumi could see why prom was such a great night for so many. Hardly any overbearing and strict chaperones, free food and drinks to indulge in at leisure, people enjoying the company of others and being glad to savor the night while it lasted before everyone cried and split apart from so many that they cherished. 

No one wanted to face the reality of graduation, so they stayed in the moment, holding it tight, wishing for that euphoria to stand still.

Shouldn't talk about it.

Iwaizumi decided to hopefully make his and Oikawa's night matching the present and looping it into a happy ending instead of begging Time to take mercy on them.  

 

**Oikawa frowned at the few alcohol cans at his feet. Makki and Mattsun had brought them over a few days ago when they came to visit, and Oikawa had just chugged a few within the past hour. He felt disgusting. There were no more full cans, and Oikawa had no such desire to buy more.**

**He just really missed his Iwa-chan.**

**Coldest winter for me**

**Oikawa bore holes into the pale roof of the apartment as the room spun around him. His head was slightly tilted down off the side of his bed and his body was lazily lounging on top of the covers.**

**There was nothing to do for the day. Classes were canceled and the snow was piled too high for anyone to get through. There was someone Oikawa desperately wanted to be next to and cuddle, speak words they never got the chance to allow themselves to say after graduation around six months ago. They hadn't had the time to see each other since August.**

** No sun is shining anymore **

**It had felt like he had been abandoned without his best friend right beside him. It had been weird ever since they had to go to different universities. There wasn't any light to guide him and help him with his troubles anymore. His light had walked away. Or maybe, Oikawa had turned his back to it, and the light had pulled away.**

**The only thing I feel is pain**

**He felt a buzz under his back and a small twinkle of sound fluttered in his ears. The one he specifically had for Iwa-chan. He rolled over and picked up his phone.**

**It read a simple "I miss you.".**

**Caused by absence of you**

**Ugly blotted tears fell from his face, cascading harshly down his cheek as he wailed.**

**How small, simple words drove him to a frenzy like this.**

**It wasn't him. He always smiled no matter how fake and brightened up crowds of people just by an appearance. But nothing felt like an exultant aura was surrounding him and giving himself the power to be happy.**

**The only way to be happy was to have his light given back.**

**Suspense is controlling my mind**

**He waited; the swirling storm of alcohol, time and tears plugging up the moment. He waited for something else, anything. He fumbled with his phone trying to stall while writing out an implausible response that he never texted because he couldn't find the words to rejuvenate what those three words had done to him.**

**I cannot find the way out of here**

**He felt trapped with the words, the snow, and the tears. All the trains weren't up, he'd crash his car into the snow, he was too intoxicated to attempt anything. Everything was too dangerous to go see Iwaizumi. He didn't want that to stop him, but he had no choice.**

**He was bound by the prison cell of his metal apartment doors to stare at the electronic device as torture.**

**I want you by my side**

**"I just want you here Iwa-chan," Oikawa whimpered to himself and he hugged his knees and rocked them back and forth.**

**So that I never feel alone again.**

**Oikawa quickly texted back "Me too." and wished for the presence of a certain someone before falling asleep, tears tripping down his pale snow-white face and the flurry of a storm chalking up his dreams.**

 

_And I want you_

_"Thank you Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered into his shoulder._

_ We can bring it on the floor  
_

_"C' mon let's go eat."  Iwaizumi tugged away, face slightly heated up, waiting for them to happily eat supper and play before Oikawa had to leave._

_You've never danced like this before_

_"Wait, Iwa-chan." Oikawa pulled him into one last hug._

_We don't talk about it_

_"Thank you."_

_Iwaizumi huffed. "Don't mention it. Now, let's go."_

_Dancin' on do the boogie all night long_

_Oikawa softly pressed his lips to Iwaizumi's cheek. _

_"Yeah, let's go!" His genuine smile lighting up the room once again as he started to scamper out._

_Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it._

_Iwaizumi lightly skimmed where Oikawa had kissed him to the skip of his heartbeat. He smiled alongside him and they raced for food all the way down, laughing to the company of the other._

 

**And I want you**

**Oikawa woke to the drumming on the door matching the drumming in his head.**

**He remembered his plaguing thoughts as he stumbled towards the door. Who could be out there in this weather anyway?**

** We can bring it on the floor **

**Oikawa heaved his door open with a creak, the snow pushing against him, almost like it didn't want him to see who was outside.**

**You've never danced like this before**

**His breath hitched as the someone outside helped opened the door with him. He couldn't breathe. The room spun tenfold. He was shaking and frozen, but not from the cold. New tears fell from his eyes and he croaked, "I-Iwa-chan?"**

**We don't talk about it**

**"Oikawa I-"**

**But he couldn't finish the sentence. Oikawa had already lunged at him. The snow blanketed his features, face slightly redder than usual. He was bundled by so much but he still hadn't changed a bit.**

**Dancin' on do the boogie all night long**

**"Oikawa, you're crying!" Iwaizumi cried, worriedly.**

**"Please tell me this is real." Oikawa ignored his statement.  
**

**Iwaizumi slightly relaxed. "Yes, I'm here. This-this is real."**

**Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it**

**Despite the fact that Oikawa was laying on top of Iwaizumi, they refused to get up. Oikawa's face was so close to Iwaizumi's, breaths interchanging, hearts melting back into each other.**

**Iwaizumi closed the space between the two of them, something that was overdue for a long time. The soft kiss yearned for attention but brimmed with happiness.**

**Shouldn't talk about it.**

**"How-why are you even here?" Oikawa sputtered after they had long gotten up and were cuddled up in Oikawa's blankets.**

**"I took I bus. My university had provided one that was nonrefundable. We somehow got here safe." He softly laughed. "The University had plans to go to Tokyo for studies as an option, so it looks like I'll be staying here for a while." He sighed, trying to sound troubled but was extremely grateful.**

**"How long is a while?" Oikawa looked up with loving eyes.**

**"A few years." Iwaizumi smiled in response.**

**Oikawa moved to get as close to him as possible and whispered: "I love you, Hajime."**

**Iwaizumi responded quickly: "Me too, Tooru."**

**They fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 

 _ And I want you _ **  
**

"Hey Shittykawa, want to dance?" Iwaizumi looked over to Hanamaki and Matsukawa goofily swaying.

Oikawa gulped, heaving an empty laugh. "You're such a brute Iwa-chan." And took his hand.

**We can bring it on the floor**

"I'm SWAYING with you Iwa-chan. Not dancing. Never again." Oikawa insisted when they touched the dance floor.

"So you DID have that in your mind." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

Oikawa squeaked. "No! It just crossed my mind!" 

"So will you dance or not?" 

"No!" 

"You're the one that wanted to have fun tonight. I guess you won't get to slow dance with anyone because of your crappy personality."

"I have plenty of people who would dance with me right now!"

"Then go dance with them." Iwaizumi huffed.

"Ah, but...I don't really want to" Oikawa said softly. 

You've never danced like this before

Oikawa followed him in perfect harmony. The lights illuminated his tall figure in a series of mystifying pink, purple, and blue hues. A lazy piece of confetti tangled in his hair but this, at that moment, didn't seem to matter. Oikawa was beautiful, and Oikawa was perfect.

_We don't talk about it_

"You know Oikawa. I really didn't want to go to this, but I'm glad you dragged me along. There's something I wanted to tell you." He slightly avoided his gaze.  

**Dancin' on do the boogie all night long**

But before he could say the words, they were being pulled out of him. Oikawa. Had his mouth. On his. While slow dancing. It was almost a miracle. The light fluttery feeling turned into his chest thrashing until they both pulled apart, rose dusted cheeks and matching grins.

Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it

Hanamaki and Matsukawa gave identical thumbs up, much to their embarrassment. But they turned back to each other, party reflecting in their eyes and limbs sweaty from the nights' haze. "You know, I wanted to make you happy tonight because you were with other people and then by yourself. I wanted to do this personally."

"Yeah, well, I beat you to it Iwa-chan." Oikawa atoned with the radiant smile of a star.

_**Shouldn't talk about it.**_

The moonlight shaved its way through the students and reflected to the floor. The disco ball glowed atop its pedestal on the roof, mesmerizing anyone that spared it a glance. The music reverberated through the skin and bone of the students, clutching Time's mercy. 

But two lucky souls who danced in the night thanked Time for putting them back together no matter where they were, holding on to each other. They didn't fear time, no, they fell in love with it and its passing seconds, turning them into loving years at the hands of Times' mercy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was asking I found online that some Japanese universities enroll you in October, so I just went off that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little project of mine. (I really should've been studying for a social test tbh) I appreciate criticism to make my work better, so that's always nice! Hopefully, you'll come back to see other things I've been up to (if I ever have spare time lol)  
> Bye :)


End file.
